


Bait

by Seblainer



Series: Error In Judgement [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Charlie wakes up after being kidnapped and is surprised when he finds out who his captor is and why they have kidnapped him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Bait  
Characters: Charlie Eppes and ?  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Strong Language.  
Summary: Charlie wakes up after being kidnapped and is surprised when he finds out who his captor is and why they have kidnapped him.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to own them. I make no profit for writing this story.  
Words: 198  
Drabble 2: Bait

He was on the floor, hands bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth. His captor spat out inflammatory words about Don, which surprised Charlie.

Most people got along well with Don. Well, unless they were criminals. To hear someone that they considered family, talk about his brother this way, scared him.

As the man talked, Charlie struggled against the ropes. He was surprised to get punched in the face. He tried to speak, the words muffled by the gag.

"Another thing I hate, is that he's a whore. The guy only thinks with his dick! Why the hell does he sleep with women he works with?"

As his captor walked over to him, Charlie flinched when the man shot him in his left arm. He screamed uselessly through the gag.

"I didn't wanna that, Charlie. I don't wanna do this, but I have to. I'm sorry you're caught in the middle, but that's how it had to be."

The man laughed. "Don loves you more than anything. That's why you're the perfect bait," He said and removed the blindfold.

A gasp left Charlie's bloodied lips and the last thing he said before he passed out was, "I can't believe we trusted you..."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
